


Three times Melinda wants to throw Phil off a cliff then run down and catch him

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Knife Wounds, Sandwiches, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Legit the title.Three times Melinda wants to throw Phil off a cliff then run down and catch him.





	Three times Melinda wants to throw Phil off a cliff then run down and catch him

1) 

"That was an idiotic thing to do, Phil!" May glared. 

"I said I'm sorry! Okay?" He couldn't meet her eyes. Even though May was shorter than him, when she got mad, she towered over you, if you were still standing or not.

"Running in front of me and taking a knife?" She said, referencing to his bandaged arm.

"You wouldn't have dodged it." He said flatly.

"I can take care of myself." She huffed. 

"Seriously May. Stabbed in the arm, or stab to the torso?"

May was quiet. He was right. 

"I don't want you hurt, ya know?" He smiled lightly, still looking down. "I was just trying to save your life, okay?"

"I know, but don't be so irresponsible about it!" She sighed. He was so protective of her, it was sweet. 

-:x:-

 

2)

"I'm going to kill you for this!" May threatened as Phil sat in the chair next to her bed in the med bay. Phil glanced at her, and silently took another bite of his sandwich.

May started to pull herself up, but Phil reached out, and grabbed her hand, along with the rung on the bed with his prosthetic. She minus well be handcuffed to the bed. 

"I can still work!" She protested, but her didn't let her go until she flopped back down, wincing at her sprained ankle and twisted knee. 

"You go on ahead and Chase me in this condition." Coulson lovingly taunted. May growled.

"I will kill you later."

"Fine. I'll listen to all the pleasent ways you'll dismember and murder me later, once you're off bedrest." He compromised, taking another bite. "Want some?" He offered the sandwich. May was quiet before reluctantly accepting. She took the food with both hands, and took a big bite. 

"Your sandwiches are the best. Maybe I'll keep you around..." She said, and took another bite. 

"Thanks." He smiled. (He was the only team member successful at keeping her in that bed for more then five minutes)

"Oh, and this is mine now." Melinda referenced to the sanwhich, her mouth full.

-:x:-

 

3)

"You cheated." May said, her back to the mat on the floor. "Kissing is cheating." She said, Coulson sitting triuphantly on her stomach. 

"Nope. I didn't." He said, holding her hands crossed at the wrist above her head on the ground. Her hair was fanned out around her face, and she almost seemed to be pouting.

"You kissing me, -then flipping me- is cheating." She repeated.

"Nope. An agent is allowed to use any means necessary to overtake an adversary." He reminded her. He was still holding her down, and May was not going anywhere. "And I used what was necessary to overtake you."

"So you spontaneously eat the mouth of everyone you spar with?" She teased.

Phil looked at her with horror. "No!" He retorted.

"So it's just me?" She challenged. 

"Of course! Yes! -No, it's not like that!" He panicked. She cranned her neck up, and returned the kiss. "Good." She whispered. Thanks caught Phil off guard, who loosened his grip on her wrists. May smiled into the kiss, and fast as lighting, traded places with him. 

"Hey! You said that was cheating!" He complained. 

Melinda shrugged, her face still close to his. "Any means necessary, right? Well, I distracted you." May grinned, and pressed her lips to his again.

"OH. MY. GO-" Daisy stood in the doorway, her hand slapped over her mouth, her other hand set dramatically over her eyes. "Ok... Next time, please put some kind of warning that-"

"We're just sparring!" May and Coulson said at the same time.

The two scrambled around before standing again in the middle of the mat.

"Can I look now? Is it back to Jr. Disney channel?" Daisy asked.

"Yes." Coulson sighed.

"And please tell me that SPARRING isn't code for-" Daisy looked at them, and scrunched her nose. "wait, every time you say you're gunna spar, you don't... Come down here to make out, right? Or do you?"

"No, Daisy!" May sighed.

" 'cause that didn't look like sparring to me." 

"Well, we were earlier." May told the girl.

Daisy sauntered out of the gym, and May turned to Coulson. "This is your fault."

"Hey! You-"

"You started it."

**Author's Note:**

> \---------- -:x:- --------- 
> 
> And there ya have it! Three times May wanted to throw Coulson off a cliff then run down and catch him! I have surgery Monday and then bedrest from then to Thursday! Hope you enjoyed it! Bye!
> 
> -nightsisterkaris


End file.
